Remembering A Past Fight, And A Past Friend
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: One morning, Jazz hears a new song that has her remember an old friend, who just happens to be a very familiar ghost...(I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR FIGHT SONG. FIGHT SONG BELONGS TO RACHEL PLATTEN. READ AND REVIEW!)


_Beep, beep, beep!_

Jazz slammed her alarm to " **Snooze** ". Getting out of her bed, she turned her radio on and got ready for school. However, when Jazz was about leave, she heard a song that she had never heard before-and yet it was somewhat familiar.

"' _Like a small boat, on the ocean._

 _Sending big waves, into motion._

 _Like how a single word, could make a heart open._

 _I might only have one match, but I could make an explosion._

 _And all those things I didn't say._

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain._

 _I will scream them out tonight._

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song._

 _Take back my life song._

 _Prove that I'm alright song._

 _My power's turned on._

 _Starting right now, I'll be strong._

 _I'll play my fight song._

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes._

' _Cause I still got a lot of fight left in me._

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep._

 _Everyone's worried about me._

 _In too deep._

 _Say I'm in too deep._

 _(In too deep)_

 _And it's been two years, I miss my home._

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones._

 _And I still believe._

 _Yeah, I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say._

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain._

 _I will scream them out tonight._

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song._

 _Take back my life song._

 _Prove that I'm alright song._

 _My power's turned on._

 _Starting right now, I'll be strong._

 _I'll play my fight song._

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes._

' _Cause I still got a lot of fight left in me…._

 _A lot of fight left in me …._

 _Like a small boat, on the ocean._

 _Sending big waves, into motion._

 _Like how a single word, can make a heart open._

 _I might only have one match…_

 _But I can make an explosion._

 _This is my fight song._

 _Take back my life song._

 _Prove that I'm alright song._

 _My power's turned on._

 _Starting right now, I'll be strong._

 _(I'll be strong.)_

 _I'll play my fight song._

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes._

' _Cause I still got a lot of fight left in me._

 _Now I've still got, a lot of fight left in me.'_ "

Jazz was stunned. She _knew_ most of those lyrics, but…

No, it couldn't be…

" _And that was 'Fight Song'_ , _performed by our one and only Ms.-_ "

Jazz didn't hear what else the radio announcer said. She was already dressed and walking out, shouting out a quick, "I'm heading to the park!" to her mom; her dad was already in the lab, working on a new invention.

But as Jazz walked to Amity Park's only park, she had to keep herself from running. But it had been so _long_ …

If Jazz was correct, then _she_ was probably in her favourite spot of all in the park when she'd still been alive.

…

She still couldn't believe it.

She had done the thing she wanted to do when she was alive-perform _Fight Song_.

True, her first song was her best song, but she had wanted to perform _Fight Song_ so that it would be an inspiration to those facing difficult situations-especially those who have lived or survived cancer.

She still remembered it like it was yesterday when only, it had been two years ago-feeling incredibly sick and passing out, waking up at hospital, and being told the terrible news that she had breast cancer. Her mother was in tears, and her father, usually so cheerful and working so hard for her and her mother, was grim and pale. As for her? She felt like her world had come crashing down. Her dreams were down the drain, since cancer was nearly incurable, and that meant she had a limited life now; the deadline for how long she lived could be a year, a month or a couple of days. But when the doctor told her there was a chance she could survive, but the cost was high, she was determined to make sure her parents could pay for it, and that no matter what, she will keep fighting this cancer, live and enjoy however long her life was, and possibly survive this.

She had told no one except her best friend. Her best friend had been shocked, but supported her fight and set up an online charity so that people could donate the necessary funds for her much-needed, potentially life-saving treatment. She had also begun writing _Fight Song_ , but for the life of her she couldn't figure out the lyrics for the second verse. She had a gotten a boyfriend and didn't tell him she had breast cancer until she was ready.

Then she and her best friend realised that she was so _close_ to the cost she needed for the treatment, she was ready to tell her boyfriend.

But then he had to leave to California to visit family friends, promising to call her. All through the two weeks he was gone, not once did he call. And when he came back, he was so withdrawn from her. Only later, when she decided to figure out what the heck was going on with him did she find out he was cheating on; with a girl he met from California, no doubt.

She had been so angry at him, yelling at him when he realised that she was there. During the heat of her shouting, she had revealed to him that she had breast cancer. Her boyfriend had been shocked, but before he could say anything, she had broken up with him and ran away back to her home. There, she had cried, cut off her hair, and burned all the photos and notes and stuff relating to her boyfriend. She cried again and cried herself to her sleep.

Then her house burned down, and she died-not from breast cancer, but from a house fire caused by the objects relating to the man who shattered her heart.

When she realised she was a ghost-and no longer in danger from dying from breast cancer-she achieved her dream, performed her first song, and encountered her annoying enemy. She had been rifling through her songbook when she found the still-unfinished _Fight Song_ , two years later after her death. Now, she had the perfect lyrics for the second verse, and as soon as she was finished, she performed it, adding it to her album along with her two other songs.

Performing that song had made her remember the reason why she wrote it in the first place, why she wanted people to listen to it, to gain inspiration from it.

So that people who are fighting or have survived cancer and other similar diseases will know to keep going on and to win the fight, or to know that they have won the fight, and to enjoy life while you still have it. That had been the sole reason why she wrote and wanted to sing _Fight Song_.

And to have it out there-to have people listen to it-it brought her a warm feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

She heard footsteps come up behind her, and she turned to see her best friend, whom she hadn't seen since she died.

"Hey Carrot-Top," she greeted, calling her best friend by the nicknames they had given each other when she was still alive.

"Hey Flame-Head," Jazz greeted back, sitting beside her. Jazz looked at her and said, "It's been a long time, Amber. Or should I say, _Ember_?"

Ember McLain-who had once been known when she was alive as Amber McLain-smiled and said, "It has been, Jazz."

The two best friends-one alive, one dead-sat there as they caught up with each other, rekindling their friendship that had ended when Ember died and became a ghost. Eventually, they ran out of things to talk about, and decided to just sit together, looking at people going about their daily business, some of them listening to Ember McLain's _Fight Song_. They just sat there, enjoying each other's company. It came to an end too soon, as Jazz had to go to school, but Ember still stayed, reflecting on her latest song and the meaning behind it, how it was so personal to her.

Because even though her fight against breast cancer was over, Ember still had a lot of fight left in her.

 **And that's the end!**

 **This fan fiction was inspired by the song "Fight Song", owned by Rachel Platten. I thought that this song, to someone living with cancer or has survived cancer, would inspire them to keep fighting and to enjoy life while they still have it. Because that's what I believe this song means, and as a message to people who have cancer or have survived it and are reading this: keep fighting, with all you got, and to enjoy life while you still can.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. As for why I decided to make Jazz and Ember friends, I just thought it would be fun to write them as friends, despite this being an one-shot; I hope you guys don't mind making Jazz and Ember friends when Ember was still alive.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
